


Oscillation

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Time To Take It All [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, World War II, World War Threesome, Worldwar3some, poor Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Peggy calls in a favor with Howard and has him craft something special.Peggy pegs Steve for International Women’s Day





	Oscillation

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!  
> Also, if anyone still cares, this was for day 24 of the Kinktober Fest from OCTOBER 2018 yes I know I'm the worst but I'm still working through them so so so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> —-  
> —-

“The facility is most heavily fortified here, here and here. We’ve observed half-squads of heavily-armed guards rounding the perimeter every thirteen minutes, and they have advanced lookouts posted here, here, here and here in the surrounding areas.”

 

Spread out on the large trestle table that served as the briefing room in their latest forward camp, dozens of maps, drawings and photographs presented quite a challenge to the assembled group.

 

That the briefing was being given by a woman - an American woman with dark hair, dark eyes, striking features and a pronounced limp who wore men’s trousers, a man’s shirt, and seemed thoroughly unconcerned about her own unconventional appearance - was even more of a challenge to most in the room.

 

_ Most _ of the room’s occupants were men - Colonel Phillips, his senior staff, Captain America, Howard Stark, and the half-dozen U.S. military officers who seemed determined to vie for the title of ‘most useless’ every single day.

 

And then there was Peggy.

 

As soon as the woman, codename ‘Diane’, entered the room, hands in her trouser pockets and a roll of plans under one arm, fully half of the men around the table had looked from her to Peggy, eyebrows raised, lips parted in expectation.

 

Expectation of what, Peggy wasn’t sure - was she supposed to resent the presence of another woman? Openly rejoice and embrace her in sisterhood?

 

She wasn’t sure.

 

But then ‘Diane’ had looked over at her, dark eyes sliding over the men between them, and she had smirked and rolled her eyes at Peggy. It had been a moment of understanding between them, and Peggy had felt herself smirking back.

 

It  _ was _ rather nice to have another woman in the briefing room who wasn’t there merely to take notes and attempt to flirt with Steve and Howard.

 

“But this isn’t a HYDRA facility,” one of the leaders for ‘most useless’ pointed out.

 

Diane rolled her eyes again.

 

“No, as I clearly stated several times, this is a Nazi research facility. My resistance group came across it during reconnaissance last week, and you’re the closest Allied military force with the ability to act. Or do I misremember our declaration of war on Germany?”

 

Phillips muttered something under his breath when Steve’s shoulders immediately squared. He no doubt took Diane’s words as a personal affront - and Peggy was quite sure that was exactly the woman’s goal.

 

“Ma’am,” Steve began, “you’re right. This target is-”

 

“Not an objective for the Howling Commandos to bother with when your mission is to take down Schmidt,” Phillips cut in immediately, before Steve could go promising anything.

 

Steve’s jaw locked, and he looked both hurt and furious.

 

“However,” Phillips continued with a scowl, “we can’t leave Nazis to play around when we’ve got the chance to take them out.” He turned to Peggy. “Agent Carter, your estimations?”

 

All eyes in the room focused on her. 

 

Peggy cleared her throat and stood up.

 

“Based on Diane’s reports, and our own scouting of the area, this isn’t a facility that can be easily sieged without significant investment of resources and men that we do not have available to us at this time.”

 

Diane’s lips thinned, and her dark eyes narrowed at Peggy.

 

Peggy held her gaze.

 

“However,” she continued, “based on the intelligence you provided - and assuming it is accurate-”

 

“It is,” Diane bit out.

 

“-then a platoon of men experienced with infiltration and stealth missions would be the best tool at our disposal. If they go in from here and here, using the cover of darkness and coordinate their movements with the guard rotations, they can plant charges here, here, here and here, evacuate any coerced personnel if possible, and then destroy the facility.”

 

“Sounds like missions we’ve done in the past,” Steve insisted.

 

“It sounds like a  _ stealth _ mission,” Howard corrected. “And you, my friend, are about as stealthy as a twenty-one gun salute.”

 

“But,” one of Phillips’ staff spoke up before Steve could respond, “but what about Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“What about him?” Phillips himself asked, while Steve held himself very still and Peggy did her best to look neutral.

 

“Before he joined the Commandos, Barnes was the leader of the fire team that took out four German installations - and  _ since _ he joined the Commandos…”

 

The man didn’t really need to go into more detail. 

 

Barnes’ exploits - both before and since joining Steve’s merry band - were very nearly legendary. 

 

“He’s the sniper, yes?” Diane asked, voice idle.

 

Peggy slanted a look at her. 

 

Diane was no longer looking at Peggy, her gaze instead on the papers on the table, and Peggy knew immediately that Diane had  _ never _ wanted Steve or the Commandos at all. 

 

It had been Barnes she wanted the entire time.

 

Peggy looked at Phillips, silently shouting at him to  _ look _ at her and- 

 

And he did, shaggy eyebrows lifting in silent question.

 

Peggy tried her best to convey her realization, flicking her lashes in Diane’s direction so that Phillips could observe her obviously manufactured ease.

 

Phillips frowned slightly, though whether in understanding or confusion, Peggy wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“You’ve heard of him?” Phillips asked. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Diane smirked. “Some of my men had the pleasure of… working with him a while back. And I’ve encountered him once or twice before.”

 

There was an edge to Diane’s smirk, something sharp and predatory and-

 

And admiring.

 

Phillips drummed his fingers on the table in consideration.

 

“If you’re sending in Bucky, you might as well-”

 

“He’s yours,” Phillips spoke over Steve. “Major, put together a list of our men with the most experience, and get the list to Sergeant Barnes within the hour. Corporal, why don’t you take our friend from the OSS here to the mess tent. Lieutenant, go get the Sergeant and-”

 

“He’s my man,” Steve interrupted, voice fierce and cheeks flushed.

 

Phillips smirked at him.

 

“Well, if you think playing messenger is in your paygrade, then by all means,  _ Captain Rogers _ , go tell your man to meet me here in half an hour so that we can begin planning this operation.”

 

A muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped, but he nodded, pushed away from the table to stand up, and turned and left the tent without another word or look at anyone.

 

The corporal escorted a smirking Diane from the tent, while Phillips and the rest of his staff started to leave as well.

 

Only Howard and Peggy remained, and that reminded Peggy.

 

“Howard, have you found the time to make that device I requested?”

 

Howard’s eyebrows scrunched together. He had clearly forgotten and-

 

His expression smoothed and his cheeks flamed. It was an interesting look. One Peggy hadn’t seen on him before,  _ ever _ . 

 

When she had handed him the envelope containing the drawing, labelled with dimensions and a list of specifications attached, Howard had just stared at it with a tilted head and a look of determination to solve the puzzle before him. 

 

Peggy had thought it was, really, rather obvious what she was requesting, and had been shocked at the time that Howard  _ hadn’t _ immediately understood. He clearly did  _ now _ , however.

 

“I, uh. Yeah. It’s…” He made a vague gesture. “My lab.”

 

Peggy couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Shall we fetch it, then?”

 

Still blushing furiously, Howard stood up and walked with Peggy out of the tent, across the rather small clearing that served as the camp’s parade grounds, and to the largest tent of all. Howard’s ‘lab’, as he insisted on calling it, despite the fact that it in no way resembled the highly technological settings of his laboratory in Brooklyn or London.

 

She waited patiently while he rooted around, checking boxes and bags until he finally held out a cardboard filing box that seemed to be weighted unevenly.

 

Peggy lifted her eyebrows.

 

Howard huffed an annoyed sigh, and lifted the lid of the box and then shoved it towards her.

 

Peggy looked inside, and then reached down to grasp the metallic object within and pull it out.

 

She didn’t know how it was possible, but Howard’s face turned even more red, and he looked around them in alarm.

 

“Christ, Carter, would you put that thing away before anyone sees it!”

 

Peggy held the  _ thing _ aloft and admired it in the glow of electric lights Howard had strung up in the tent.

 

It was smooth all over, the metal gleaming almost golden in her hand.

 

“What’s it made out of?” she asked, as she ran her fingers over the length of it.

 

“Beryllium copper. You… your list of requirements said you wanted good heat conductivity. Copper’s the best for that. Beryllium copper is very strong, very durable and- and you said you needed it to be  _ very _ strong.”

 

Peggy couldn’t help but smirk again.

 

“The craftsmanship is truly wonderful, Howard,” she complimented him. “It looks better than I could have imagined. You know, this is-”

 

Howard dropped the box and held out both of his hands in a clear surrender.

 

“Please, I don’t want to know. I already know far, far more than I want to. I- I just- Enjoy it. Or… whatever. I- Just take it.”

 

He picked up the box and lid and thrust them at her.

 

Peggy decided to finally show him mercy, and she put the object back in the box and tucked it under her arm.

 

“Thank you again, Howard. Will you be wanting the standard performance review for new field equipment?”

 

“Good God,  _ no _ !”

 

Peggy smirked again, turned, and left.

  
  


-o-

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon and much of the evening planning the operation. Diane insisted that time was of the essence, and in Peggy’s experience, that was indeed always the case.

 

It had been… quite the experience to see Barnes walk into the briefing tent, see Diane, grin, and sweep her up into his arms as though they were old friends or she was his girl. The hard-eyed woman from just an hour before had vanished as she smiled up at him and pressed a kiss square on his mouth that had both Steve and Peggy glaring at her, while Barnes kissed her back and looked, for all the world, as if he had been reunited with a long-lost friend.

 

When Steve had eventually cleared his throat, Barnes had startled, grin slipping, and had seemed nearly apologetic as he slipped back into his usual cold, collected self.

 

It made Peggy wonder just how Diane’s previous  _ encounters _ with Barnes had gone, and she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the feeling of jealousy those thoughts evoked in her.

 

However, putting work first was easy, and required, and Peggy was able to lose herself in the mission planning.

 

Not until later that night, after plans had been made for Diane and Barnes to inspect his new, temporary platoon the following morning, after everyone had ostensibly retired to their own quarters for the night but Peggy, Steve and Barnes had all found their way to  _ her _ tent, did Steve express  _ his _ jealousy over Diane.

 

As the only senior female agent of the SSR in the camp, Peggy had her own tent, and since no one quite knew  _ where _ she ranked except that it was somewhere below Colonel Phillips and somewhere above the Corporals, Lieutenants, Captains and Majors that he made fetch his coffee, the tent she had been given was one that was nearly as big as Phillips’ own tent. It was also equipped with several bedrolls - Barnes’s doing, because he was both remarkably resourceful and surprisingly demanding when it came to having a soft place to lay his head - and situated in such a way that it would be easy enough for both Steve and Barnes to slip away should the need arise.

 

“So, you and Diane… know each other,” Steve said, ambushing Barnes with the words as the other man sat down on a crate to unlace his boots.

 

Barnes looked up, eyebrows raised, and took in the expression on Steve’s face before he looked over at Peggy.

 

“Yeah,” Barnes said at length. “We met back when she was still with the British Special Operations Executive. Had some fun times killing Nazis together. You know she keeps grenades in her wooden leg?” Barnes smiled, wide and open, as if telling them some delightful surprise.

 

That, Peggy thought, at least explained the limp. And anyone who would keep grenades in a prosthetic limb… Well, Peggy could actually see how that would appeal to a man like Barnes.

 

“Is that a euphemism?” Steve asked, clearly still not over - and perhaps likely  _ never would be _ \- the ‘fondue’ incident with Howard.

 

Barnes rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he grunted as he pulled his other boot off and lined them both up side-by-side. He started to strip out of his uniform, working free the buttons on his shirt first. “Sure is, Stevie. Euphemism for her being a helluva dame to have in your corner.”

 

Steve looked from Barnes to Peggy, his expression pleading. And Peggy could understand, though before today she didn’t think she would have.

 

It was painfully clear that Steve didn’t like even the  _ thought _ of Barnes and Diane together, and Peggy was quite frankly shocked by how irrationally angry and possessive she felt. 

 

Barnes was, after all,  _ hers _ . 

 

And while he hadn’t been at the  _ time _ , and while she was fully aware that James Barnes was a provocatively handsome man, and before his time at Azzano, had been, by all accounts, an industrious flirt, Peggy still couldn’t help but resent Diane. It was stupid, and base, and petty, and perhaps unfair to Barnes himself - who, after all, was just as entitled to happiness as anyone else - but the feelings were there all the same.

 

“Oh my god,” Barnes groaned.

 

Peggy turned to see him staring at the both of them, exasperation evident on his face.

 

It was a familiar enough expression - but never one Barnes had directed at  _ her _ . It was almost universally directed at Steve alone.

 

“What?” Steve snapped.

 

“You two are  _ jealous _ .” Barnes said the word like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

 

Peggy felt her cheeks heat.

 

Steve continued to glare at Barnes.

 

“You got something you want to ask me, Stevie?” Barnes said.

 

But Steve’s jaw remained locked, lips thin and eyes narrow.

 

And Peggy quite suddenly realized how completely ridiculous they were being.

 

Did it really  _ matter _ if Barnes and Diane had done more than kill Nazis together? Would either she or Steve really want to begrudge Barnes any moments of comfort or intimacy he might have managed to steal in the middle of this war? 

 

“I do,” Peggy decided, her words drawing both of their attention.

 

Barnes sighed.

 

“Yeah?” He sounded resigned and more than a little disappointed. 

 

“Mm. Just  _ how _ many grenades can she fit in her leg?”

 

Barnes was shocked into a laugh, and he favored Peggy with one of his rare, bright, blinding smiles. It actually made Peggy’s heart skip a beat.

 

Steve sighed, and Barnes arched an eyebrow at him, smile dimming quite a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Steve muttered.

 

“C’mere, punk.” Barnes held out one arm, and Steve went to him, going down to his knees so that he and Barnes were eye-to-eye.

 

Barnes caressed Steve’s cheek, and then leaned in and kissed him, slow and thorough and deep, until Steve was moaning and Peggy was fighting not to squirm where she still stood.

 

“You know there’s nothin’ I want more in the world than to be with you and our dragonslayer,” Barnes assured Steve, and perhaps Peggy, too. “Even a dame with a leg full of grenades can’t compete with you two.”

 

Steve snorted a laugh, and Barnes kissed him again, quick and teasing, before looking over at Peggy.

 

He would be leaving the next day, assuming that Barnes and Diane found the platoon to be functional, and there was no guarantee when the three of them would be together again. If all went well - and it never, ever did - Barnes would be back in a week, two at the most. 

 

“Well, I don’t want to make this into a competition,” Peggy said primly, and fetched the cardboard box that she had stored in the tent earlier in the day. “And I certainly don’t think this approaches a grenade-filled leg,  _ but _ I do have something that I think is quite special.”

 

Both Steve and Barnes had given her their full attention, and she walked over to sit on Barnes’s knee, settling against his chest when he lifted his left arm to support her, while Steve stayed on his knees in front of them.

 

She lifted the box’s lid and slowly, feeling a curl of anticipation deep in her belly, Peggy showed off the  _ device _ .

 

Steve stared at it, eyes going wide and cheeks pinking immediately even as his lips parted.

 

Barnes laughed, chest rolling against her back.

 

“Is that Steve’s dick cast in bronze?” he asked, sounding caught between amusement, shock, awe and horror.

 

Steve flushed even more.

 

“It’s beryllium copper, actually,” Peggy informed him. “And it isn’t a cast, per se. I simply gave Howard a very detailed drawing with quite specific measurements.”

 

Barnes laughed again, this time in pure delight.

 

“You -  _ Stark _ made this?” Steve asked, eyes wide in horror.

 

“Yes, he does owe me several favors. And he assured me that the metal is both very strong and very good at conducting heat.”

 

“But what- Why do you- Is that-” Steve didn’t seem to know what he wanted to ask, and he faltered into silence.

 

“So, which of us are you gonna fuck with that first, darlin’?” Barnes asked, voice a husky drawl that made Peggy shiver.

 

Steve licked his lips, breath catching.

 

“I do believe I have a volunteer,” Peggy smiled down at Steve.

 

Barnes laughed again.

 

“You gonna ask her nicely, Stevie? Ask the pretty lady to fuck you nice and hard with your own dick?”

 

Steve looked just as eager and affected by Barnes’s words as Peggy herself felt.

 

Blue eyes already dark with lust, Steve looked from the copper phallus in Peggy’s hand to her eyes. He licked his lips again.

 

“Please, Peg, I want that.”

 

He didn’t usually beg, and never so earnestly as this.

 

Peggy ran her hand over the exquisitely-formed shaft, down to the flared base and then back up to the broad, full head that gleamed imposingly in the flickering light of their lantern. Steve’s eyes followed her movements, and judging from the feel of Barnes’s arousal against her thigh and the way his hand tightened on her waist, Peggy was sure he was intently watching her as well.

 

“Kiss it,” she ordered, and held it out towards Steve, as though brandishing a sword with which to knight him.

 

Steve didn’t even hesitate, simply shuffled forward until he could press his lips to the head of the phallus in a chaste kiss.

 

Peggy arched an eyebrow at him.

 

Steve’s cheeks went pink again, but he parted his lips and swirled his tongue over the metal and fitted his mouth around it.

 

Barnes’s fingers clutched at Peggy, and she both felt and heard his sharply-indrawn breath.

 

“Very good,” Peggy praised Steve. He sat back on his heels and waited for her to tell him what to do next.

 

She had guessed that both men would appreciate the phallus, but she was more than a little surprised by just how eager for it Steve was.

 

Peggy stood up, and Barnes’s hand slipped away from her without protest. She looked down at him to see that his eyes were dark, his color high, and his lips dark and wet.

 

“I want both of you naked,” Peggy decided. “James, why don’t you sit on the bed and keep Steve comfortable while I enjoy using this on him.”

 

Both men immediately moved to follow her orders, Barnes smirking as he carefully removed his clothing, Steve’s fingers flying over his own clothes in his rush to get out of them.

 

And then they were both naked, Barnes sitting on the pile of bedrolls, Steve on his back between Barnes’s spread thighs, head resting on the left one and his own knees bent to show off his fully erect cock and his ass.

 

Peggy let herself appreciate the view for a moment, and if she also used that moment to silently convince herself that this was something she could do and do without hurting Steve, well, no one had to know about that.

 

She had played with Steve before, with both Steve and Barnes, fingering them as a prelude or a tease or, once with Barnes during one of their lazy afternoons together while Steve suffered through his Captain America duties, to bring him to orgasm.

 

But her fingers and a copper phallus were dramatically different. Especially a copper phallus with Steve’s length and girth. It would be incredibly unforgiving.

 

“Doll, he already told you he wanted you to fuck him nice and hard with that,” Barnes said, teasing drawl pulling Peggy out of her own head for a moment.

 

She looked over at him, and even though he had a smirk on his face and his eyes were dark with arousal, he also looked relaxed and confident, and it was clear that he wasn’t worried about her hurting Steve.

 

And Barnes had - if rumor was to be believed - killed more than his fair share of men who had even looked at Steve wrong. He certainly wouldn’t let anyone, even Peggy - perhaps especially Peggy - actually hurt him.

 

Peggy slipped off her shoes and removed her jacket and tie, but left on her skirt, blouse, stockings and undergarments before kneeling down on the bedroll between Steve’s spread, bent legs.

 

She admired both of their bodies from this new angle, and then placed the copper phallus on Steve’s belly, lining it up with his actual cock, and compared them.

 

Steve shivered at the press of cool metal against his skin, but Peggy thought - hoped - that it would warm soon. 

 

It really was remarkable how similar Howard had made the phallus to the real thing.

 

Barnes must have been thinking similar thoughts. He laughed and reached down to trace both Steve and the phallus with his fingers.

 

“Real piece of art, right here,” he said, though it wasn’t clear which he was complimenting.

 

Both, Peggy decided, because both were, undoubtedly, works of art. Though only one was forged by Howard. Barnes had told her once, unprompted, that while the rest of Steve might have been  _ increased _ by the serum, his cock, much like his hands, nose and penchant for trouble, had always been that large.

 

Barnes moved his hand away and reached under the bedroll to pull out the well-used jar of petroleum jelly that they always kept close at hand.

 

Peggy gratefully took it from him and opened it.

 

Steve watched her, lower lip between his teeth, face and chest flushed, his breathing so uneven and deep that the phallus almost rolled off his body until Barnes caught it.

 

“Mind if I warm this up for you?” he asked Peggy with a wink.

 

“By all means, James. After all, we aren’t quite ready for that yet.”

 

Peggy coated two fingers in the slick, clear cream, and then set the jar aside.

 

She ran her clean hand over Steve’s thighs, mapping the smooth skin and soft hair, gradually working her way closer and closer to his ass, until Steve was actually wriggling closer to her touch.

 

Peggy smirked at that, but she gave him what he wanted, and traced the cleft between his cheeks with her slicked fingers until she found his hole.

 

Steve’s breath caught as she teased around the rim, coating it and gently pressing in.

 

“Peg,” Steve moaned when Peggy’s index finger slipped inside his body.

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Feels good,” Steve mumbled.

 

“But?” Peggy guessed.

 

“But he’s greedy and he wants more,” Barnes guessed.

 

“Please,” Steve growled.

 

Peggy tutted.

 

“So very greedy.”

 

But she did press another finger into Steve, pushing past the constricting ring of muscle until she sank into the tight heat of his body.

 

Steve groaned as Peggy scissored her fingers apart, and then she curled them, listening to him, as she searched for that spot inside that would have him curling into her touch and crying out.

 

She found it, and Steve did not disappoint. His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped, and his hands clutched at Barnes’s thighs.

 

“So lucky, Stevie, to have our girl treat you like this. The two of you are so damn perfect, so gorgeous.”

 

Barnes looked at Peggy while he spoke, gaze dark and sincere.

 

“I can’t help but appreciate my view from here just as much,” Peggy said.

 

Barnes grinned at her, and then passed back the phallus.

 

She hadn’t paid attention to it after he took it, but when her hand closed around the metal shaft, she could feel that it was now warm.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you,” he said. “Always a treat to see Steve this eager to get pounded. And getting to watch you do it? Best thing I’ve seen in a long, long time.”

 

“Stop flirting,” Steve groaned. “You’re distracting her, and I want to get fucked.”

 

Barnes laughed, and leaned down to nip at Steve’s nose.

 

“Listen, pal, if I want to butter her up so she does this to me real soon, that’s my business. Don’t be so impatient.”

 

Steve snorted a laugh, but then he looked down the length of his naked body and met Peggy’s gaze.

 

“Please?” he asked.

 

She had told him, after that night when Steve wore the black satin panties Barnes had acquired for Peggy, just how much she enjoyed hearing him say that word. And Steve Rogers had always had a very, very good memory.

 

Peggy used her clean hand to scoop out more petroleum jelly, and she curled her slick fingers around the shaft of the phallus and coated it.

 

Both men watched her, eyes dark and hooded, lips parted, intent on her every move. It was a heady feeling, to have this much of their attention.

 

When Peggy was satisfied that the phallus was as lubricated as possible, she steadied one hand on Steve’s right knee and positioned the phallus at his entrance.

 

He sucked in a breath at the first touch of it, and she looked at him in concern.

 

“Want it,” he assured her.

 

So she gave it to him.

 

Peggy took her time, easing the broad head into Steve slowly, as gently as she could. Once it was past his rim, the rest of the rigid shaft slipped into his body with ease. Peggy pushed it farther and farther into him, until Steve moaned and curled up and, cock completely untouched, came.

 

She almost pulled the phallus back out, but before she could, Barnes spoke up again.

 

“Oh Stevie, that good, huh?” He ran the fingers of his left hand over Steve’s belly, spreading semen across Steve’s shuddering abdomen, and then moved his hand lower, until he could curl it around Steve’s cock.

 

Steve gasped and shuddered again.

 

“How many times do you think you can make him come on that thing?” Barnes dared her.

 

Steve groaned, but he didn’t offer up a protest.

 

“He’s very stubborn, and I am very determined,” Peggy mused. “At least three more times.”

 

Barnes grinned when Steve moaned.

 

“If he makes it that far, I’ll have to write Stark a thank you note.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Steve gasped.

 

“It would be the polite thing to do,” Peggy agreed.

 

She made herself comfortable and pulled the phallus out nearly to the head before pushing it swiftly back in.

 

Steve swore, Barnes grinned, and Peggy decided that regardless of how many more times Steve came,  _ she _ would write Howard a thank you note.

 

And a performance review.

 

Unnecessary and unwanted author’s notes:

-Virginia Hill is ‘Diane’ a real American spy - who really did have a wooden leg though I (maybe????)made up it being filled with grenades. Anyway, look her up, she’s cool.

-I legit did research on metals and heat conductivity and skin toxicity. Obviously Steve shouldn’t stroll around with a copper phallus up his ass as a butt plug, but it should be safe for sporadic use.

-I also did research on the interaction of petroleum jelly and copper (though not beryllium copper in particular) and it is fine. Also, in researching this I learned a lot about cleaning collectible coins. So… if you’re curious, hit me up and I can give you more details.


End file.
